


Let's Cheer to This

by apollon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollon/pseuds/apollon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is in love with his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto doesn't exactly know about Sasuke's real feelings for him or the fact that he's gay. Sasuke wants to be able to come out to his best friend who doubles as his crush, but he doesn't know how. Right when things are looking bleak regarding Sasuke's one sided affection, Naruto asks Sasuke to pretend to be his boyfriend in order to make his crush jealous. Sasuke accepts the offer on Naruto's part, and hopes with going onto the next level of their relationship that maybe, just maybe, Naruto might be able to like him too.





	1. Chapter 1

I have a crush on my best friend.

Naruto doesn’t exactly know I have a crush on him, and honestly I don’t think he’d ever believe me if I ever confessed my feelings to him. Last he told me he had a crush on Sakura Haruno, our mutual friend with pink hair and green eyes, but that’s not going anywhere considering Sakura and her best friend Ino are an item. Naruto, the fucking idiot, doesn’t know about it of course, so he’s probably still crushing on a girl he has no chance with. Just my luck huh, that I end up falling for my best fucking friend who happens to be straight. 

I can’t really remember how exactly I fell for Naruto, but he’s never left my side in our seventeen years of knowing each other. He’s so loyal it literally baffles me how one person could be so dedicated to his friends. I don’t know, maybe it’s because he grew up alone and in the foster care system and he’s trying to make up for lost time, but whatever it is, I’m glad I have him as my friend. The last thing I’m gonna do is tell him that because I think if I ever started confessing to Naruto, I wouldn’t be able to stop, which is slightly terrifying to me. Something about him just makes me want to open up, to say, ‘hey you fucking idiot, I’m in love with you’, but I know better than to think that he would ever like me back.

Sakura knows about my crush because she’s so observant she managed to figure it out on her own, and she used to have a crush on me way back in middle school. She confessed to me, and I had to reject her because one I didn’t like her back and two I’m gay. We were friends at the time, so she asked if we could remain that way after I rejected her. I agreed, and her and Naruto are the two people I can’t imagine my life without. Sakura is the only person on the planet besides myself who knows I’m gay.

I figured out I was gay in middle school. I was never interested in girls unlike Naruto who was always going on about some random girl with boobs that were big enough to catch his eye. I put up with it, pretending I was interested in the subject of women since I wasn’t sure how exactly he would react if I ever came out to him. I know Naruto wouldn’t end a friendship like ours over something like that, but that doesn’t stop me from thinking he’ll hate me for something I can’t change. I feel like I’m leading him on or lying to him by not telling him the truth, but I’m just so scared of what he’ll think of me because I know if I came out everything would be different, and the last thing I want is for things to change.

“So, what’s your next move with Naruto?” Sakura asked, eating some of my fries.

“You’re so loud, shut up.” I answered.

Sakura laughed. “Let me guess, no progress?”

“Sakura, he doesn’t even know I’m gay.” I answered.

“Why haven’t you told him?” Sakura put her head in her hand. “You two are best friends, Sasuke. I think he should know this about you.”

“The same reason you haven’t told him.” I replied.

“I doubt it’s the same reason.” Sakura said. “You know Naruto isn’t gonna end your friendship over something like that, so what’s the harm in telling him?”

“I don’t know, Sakura.” I answered. “I don’t know.”

“Are you not ready?” Sakura asked.

“I’ll never be ready to tell him.” I said.

Sakura frowned. “It’s Naruto. He’ll understand.”

I looked out into the ocean to see Naruto splashing around in the water with Ino, who Sakura brought along. I stared at him, my eyes examining every inch of exposed skin with interest, and turned back to Sakura. She was staring at me, and smiled. I smiled back faintly, and she ate more of my fries.

“Naruto likes you.” I said.

“He does?” Sakura asked.

I nodded. “He told me.”

“Hmm, what do you think I should do about it?” Sakura asked.

“Let him down.” I answered. “Gently that is.”

“I’ll go break the news.” Sakura said, getting up.

She walked away over to Naruto and Ino, and I watched her leave until Sakura and Naruto were standing in front of each other. I grabbed my drink, and took a sip of it, watching the rejection unfold. Naruto couldn’t hide the distraught look on his face, although, I didn’t exactly blame him for looking as devastated as he did. Naruto has had a crush on Sakura for a few months, and he thought he had a real chance with her even if no one agreed with him.

Naruto walked over to me, and motioned for me to follow him. I ate the last of my fries, and tossed the empty container and my drink in the trash. Naruto walked over to his car, and unlocked it. I got in the passenger seat, and put my seatbelt on as Naruto started the engine. He pulled out of the parking spot, and drove onto the main road.

“Why are we leaving so suddenly?” I asked.

“Sakura doesn’t like me back, so I had to get out of there.” Naruto said, sighing. “Man, I can’t stand this! I thought she liked me back!”

“I’m sorry.” I said, frowning a bit.

“It’s ok.” Naruto replied. He thought for a moment, and then looked like he’d just cured cancer. “I have an idea. Hear me out, Sasuke.”

“I’m all ears.” I said, looking at him.

Naruto met my gaze. “I want to make Sakura jealous.”

“And your plan is?” I asked.

“We pretend to date so Sakura will get jealous.” Naruto said, smirking. “Then she’ll have to go out with me.”

I laughed. “What the hell got that idea in your head?”

“Because once she realizes I’m off the market, it’ll plant the seed in her head that she has to give me a chance.” Naruto said.

“This is a whole new level. Even for you.” I replied.

“What? Neither of us is gay, so it works out perfectly!” Naruto insisted.

“Fine, fine. I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend. I don’t know how exactly this is going to make Sakura jealous, but it was your idea to begin with.” I said. “Where are we going exactly?”

“Your place.” Naruto replied. 

Naruto pulled into the driveway of my house, and killed the engine. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car, closing the door behind me. I took out my keys, and walked over to the driver’s side, waiting for Naruto to get out of the car. Sure enough he joined me in the driveway, and laughed. He closed the car door, and ruffled my hair. I laughed considering I’m taller than him by a head, and walked over to the front door of my house. I unlocked the door, and headed inside, over to the kitchen. I grabbed two cans of root beers from the fridge, and tossed one to Naruto. He caught it, and opened the can, drinking some of the liquid.

“How’ve you been holding up?” Naruto asked.

“I’m fine. Why are you asking?” I asked.

“It’s just, your parents passed away two weeks ago. I know it’s all still so fresh.” Naruto said. “I’m here for you, you know that?”

“Of course I know that, Naruto.” I answered. I opened my root beer, and drank some. “I don’t know, I’ve had so much on my mind I haven't had time to fully process it all really. It still doesn’t feel real.”

Naruto stared at me. “I know it’s probably hard right now, but it’ll get better. I promise.”

“You’re one to talk. You don’t even know who you’re real parents are.” I pointed out.

Naruto laughed lightly. “Yeah. I used to be so angry over it, but I’ve come to realize they probably did what’s best for me.”

“Do you ever want to find them?” I asked.

“Every day.” Naruto answered, looking at me. “There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t wonder what could’ve been.”

“Me too.” I replied, taking a sip of my root beer.

“C’mon, let’s head up to your room.” Naruto said, walking up the stairs.

I followed behind him, and we walked up the stairs in silence. Once Naruto made it to the top, he waited for me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and he walked down the hallway, into my room. I followed him, but stopped in the doorway to my room. I looked to my left, and my parents room door remained closed like it had been since their passing. I tensed up a bit, and thought about my mother and father.

I wasn’t exactly thick as thieves with either of my parents, they were closer to my older brother, Itachi, than me, but I wasn’t exactly distant from them either. My father’s favorite was Itachi, and he wanted Itachi to become a cop like him. When my older brother was younger he complied with the destiny set in place for him, but once he hit his teens years he started to rebel and hung out with some low life gangsters from the Akatsuki. Itachi dropped out of high school to join the Akatsuki, and I never saw him after that. Since his favorite wasn’t looking like he was going to comply with his wishes, my father started to put all his hopes that I would achieve his dreams. I never had the heart to tell him I didn’t want to become a police officer, but he died before I could put my foot down. I suppose that works in my favor then, but my parents were good people for the most part.

“Sasuke, something wrong?” Naruto asked, walking over to the doorway.

I looked at him. “No. Nothing's wrong.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Naruto said, drinking more of his root beer.

I walked into my room, and sat down on my bed. I looked around at the posters everywhere of the bands I liked to listen to, and looked at Naruto who was sitting at my desk. Naruto was drinking some of his root beer, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

“Have you ever been in love, Sasuke?” Naruto asked. I wasn’t exactly expecting a question like that, but drank more of my root beer.

“Have you?” I asked.

Naruto didn’t argue with the fact that I didn’t answer his question. “No. I haven’t. I’ve only had crushes, but nothing super serious like love.”

“You didn’t love Hinata when you dated her?” I asked.

“No. I didn’t.” Naruto answered. He looked at me. “You never answered my question. Have you ever been in love?”

I hesitated. I didn’t know what I should say to answer that question because the last thing I wanted to do was tell Naruto I had been in love with him for three years. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out at first since they were stuck behind the lump in my throat. I had to say something, answer him some way, and I drank some of my root beer to buy myself more time.

“I have.” I barely managed to say.

Naruto raised his eyebrow sharply. “You have? You never mentioned any girl before.”

I smiled faintly. “No, I haven’t.”

“Who is she?” Naruto asked with interest.

“She,” the word felt foreign to me, and I hated how I just couldn't bring myself to tell my best friend the truth, “is something alright.”

“Aww, c’mon, you can tell me.” Naruto said, leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in to punch my arm lightly. “I won’t judge you.”

“We don’t have to talk about this,” I said.

Naruto pouted. “Are you in love with her now?”

“Have been for three years.” I answered.

“Damn, that’s a really fucking long time.” Naruto said. “I’d like to fall in love one day. What’s it like?”

“It fucking sucks.” I said. 

Naruto laughed. “Oh come on. You don’t mean that.”

“It sucks because the one person that I love so much it frightens me to death is the one person I can never have.” I replied.

“What girl couldn’t possibly like you back? You’re the most popular boy in our entire school.” Naruto said.

I didn’t say anything. I needed to tell him the truth. I couldn’t keep lying and pretending to be something I wasn’t in order to have everything stay the way it was. I didn’t think it was fair that my gayness felt like some kind of dirty secret, like something I should be ashamed of and never talk about. I stared at Naruto, his gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me with a confused expression on his face. I gripped my root beer can, and bit the inside of my cheek. Even if I though I should be honest, I just couldn’t bring myself to say those two words. I hated that I was such a coward, drowning in the shame and guilt of being in the closet that was filling my lungs as I sank deeper into the ocean.

“What’s with that look on your face?” Naruto asked.

“Naruto, would you ever stop being friends with me?” I asked, voice cracking.

“You’re dumber than I thought if you think anything could come between us.” Naruto answered.

“I have a secret.” I managed to say, but the truth was I had two Naruto didn’t know about, them being the fact that I was in love with him and the fact that I was gay. The last thing I was going to do was tell him about my feelings for him, so I ignored it for now. “I want to tell you, believe me, but I’m terrified.”

“Shit, Sasuke, you can tell me anything.” Naruto said.

“I know, but this is gonna change your whole opinion about me, and I’m just not ready for that.” I replied.

Naruto stared at me, dissecting my every move down to my body language. “I could never hate you. You know that.”

“I know, I just, I just don’t know.” I said.

Naruto’s phone rang, and he took it from his pocket. He looked at the screen, and then looked at me. “We’ll talk about this later. Tsunade wants me to come home.”

“Oh.” I said. “You should get going then.”

“I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow?” Naruto asked, getting up from the seat he was sitting in.

I also got up. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Naruto pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back. I could smell the faintest trace of cologne on his neck, and I held onto him like my life depended on it because I knew here was no way he’s ever hug me again if he found out the truth. He let go first, and after a few seconds, I did the same. Naruto smiled that gorgeous and radiant smile he always had, and walked out of my room, leaving me alone.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi comes back into Sasuke's life to tell him something important regarding Naruto.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I took my phone from the end table, and turned off my alarm. I checked my notifications. There was nothing worth mentioning, and I got out of bed. Today was our first real day of school after the summer holiday, and it was the start of our senior year. Naruto, by some obvious divine intervention, managed to pass junior year. Sakura was the smartest out of all of us, so she passed with flying colors and was on the principal's list. I, on the other hand, didn’t exactly stand out much, and I was pretty much average with my grades.

I walked over to my closet, and grabbed an outfit for the day. I put on my shirt, pants, and denim jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror, when I heard the doorbell ring. I pocketed my phone, and headed out of my room, down the stairs, and walked over to the door. I opened it, and when I saw who it was, I didn’t believe it was him at first, but Itachi’s pitch black eyes stared at me, and I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out.

I hadn’t seen my brother in ten years after her joined the Akatsuki without a second opinion or thought about anyone besides himself. I didn’t know what exactly prompted this visit, but knew it had to be something important if Itachi decided to drop back into my life again. We stared at each other, when he did like he always did when I was little, tapping my forehead with two of his fingers. He smiled, and took the hands from my forehead. Itachi pulled me into a hug, but the intimacy almost felt foreign to me. I hugged him back, and closed my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek. We stood intertwined for a few minutes, but Itachi let go first. I did the same, and he looked at me.

“Sasuke, it’s been a minute.” He said.

“Ten years exactly.” I replied.

“Yeah. Ten years.” Itachi said, smiling faintly. He flashed me his car keys. “Let’s go for a drive.”

“Sure. We can do that.” I replied.

Itachi laughed, and walked over to his car, which was a Mustang of some kind. I watched him get inside of it, and walked over to the counter, grabbing my keys. I exchanged them for my phone, and went to my contacts, calling Naruto. I put the phone to my ear, waiting for him to pick up. After two rings there was a click, and I waited for him to say something.

“Hey, something wrong?” Naruto asked.

“Itachi came home.” I answered.

“Don’t joke around like that.” Naruto said.

“I’m not joking.” I replied. “He’s really here.”

Naruto didn’t say anything at first. “Like you actually saw him?”

“Yeah. He’s waiting for me in his car. I called because I don’t need a ride to school.” I answered.

“Tell me what he says at school. Good luck, Sasuke.” Naruto said, hanging up the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket, and walked over to my backpack, slinging it on my right shoulder. I then walked out of my house, taking out my keys, and locked the front door. I made my way over to Itachi’s car, and got in the passenger seat. I put my seatbelt on, and my older brother adjusted the rear view mirror before backing out of the driveway, and drove onto the main road. It was silent for a bit, and I looked at my older brother. He met my gaze, and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Itachi looked away first to focus on driving, and I looked out the window.

“I have one question.” I said.

“Go ahead.” Itachi replied.

“Why did you join the Akatsuki?” I asked.

“I was tired of our old man trying to control me. I wanted to make my own decisions, decide my own destiny, and not have someone tell me what I could and couldn’t be.” Itachi answered.

“You wanted to be free from his shadow.” I said.

“I knew you would get it.” Itachi replied.

“You could’ve at least called. Write. Text. Something. You didn’t have to cut me off like that.” I clenched my fists. “I may have been a kid when you left, but you’re my brother. I would have understood.”

Itachi was silent for a bit. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I know it was a dick move to just leave you like that.”

“It’s ok,” I replied, “but you came back for something important. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Itachi repeated. “Since our parents died, I figured I could reach out and try and mend our relationship.”

“I know there’s something else.” I said. “Something’s obviously on your mind.”

“That obvious, huh?” Itachi laughed. “Well, I know something regarding your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. When I found out, I figured you’d want to know about it.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“His real parents. I know what happened to them.” Itachi said. 

I wasn’t expecting Itachi to know anything about Naruto’s parents, but looked at him. His steely gaze didn’t return the gesture, so I looked back out of the window, watching California roll by. I’d grown up here all my life, but my parents like Naruto and Sakura’s were immigrants from Japan. I’d never made the trip to the island country, but thought I’d like to one day. After all, it was the place my parents grew up, and even if they were dead now, I knew going would make them happy.

“What happened to them?” I asked.

“They’re dead.” Itachi answered. He looked at me. “They’re buried in Greenhill Cemetery with our parents.”

“How’d you find that out?” I asked.

“I visited our parents graves to leave some flowers. I was walking towards where they’re buried when I saw the name Uzumaki out of the corner of my eye. I don’t know how they died, but all I know is that they’re dead.”

I was silent for a bit. “That’s what you wanted to tell me?”

“Yeah. I know how close you and Naruto are.” Itachi answered.

“There’s actually something I want to tell you.” I said, looking down at my lap. I didn’t know how to say what I wanted to get off my chest, and looked at Itachi. “I’m gay.”

Itachi looked at me. He was silent for a bit, not that I confused his silence for disapproval, but we stared at each other. Itachi laughed lightly, and turned back to look out the windshield. 

“I’m still the same Sasuke.” I said. “I don’t want you to think anything different.”

“You ever tell mom and dad?” Itachi asked.

“No. They never knew.” I answered.

“I still love you.” Itachi looked at me, smiling faintly. “Who else knows?”

“Only you and Sakura.” I answered.

“Not Naruto?” Itachi asked.

I looked down at my lap again. “No, he doesn’t know.”

“Because you like him.” Itachi said.

I felt my face get hot. “H-How… How did you figure that out?”

“Why else would you have not told him?” Itachi asked. “This shit doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out.”

“You can’t tell anyone.” I said.

“I won’t. I promise.” Itachi replied. “How long have you known?”

“Since middle school really.” I answered. “I was never interested in girls, and ended up falling for Naruto at the start of freshman year.”

“How did that happen?” Itachi asked.

“I don’t know really.” I crossed my arms. “I just kinda woke up one day and realized I was in love with my best friend this whole time.”

“Anyone else know?” Itachi asked.

“Just Sakura.” I answered. “I want to come out to Naruto, but I don’t know how.”

“Just do what you did with me. It can’t be that hard.” Itachi said.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t hate me for it.” I pursued my lips. “I don’t know, I just don’t want Naruto to think I’ve been lying to him.”

“It’s Naruto. He’s your best friend. You really think he’ll just end a friendship over something like that?” Itachi asked.

“You never know.” I answered.

Itachi parked the car, and I looked to see we were in front of my school, Creekwood High. I looked at Itachi, and he put his fingers on my forehead. I stared at him, and he smiled at me. He took his fingers from my forehead, and took his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it. I watched him as he handed it to me.

“Put your number in there.” Itachi said. “I want for us to be brothers again. I missed you all these years.”

“I missed you too.” I replied. I went to my brother’s contacts, and put my phone number in it. I handed the phone back to him, and Itachi pocketed it.

“Until next time, Sasuke.” Itachi said.

“Yeah, until next time.” I replied, getting out of the car.

I closed the door behind me, and spotted Naruto waiting for me, leaning up against the outside wall of the school. He waved to me, and I waved back as I started walking over to him. Naruto smiled at me as I made my way over, and I smiled back. Once I arrived in front of him, he motioned for me to follow him, and we walked inside of the school side my side. I felt something graze my hand, and noticed Naruto’s pinky touching my own.

“We’re fake dating remember? Gotta start acting like a couple to make Sakura jealous.” Naruto said, looking at me.

“Right.” I said, trying to ignore the blush take up my cheeks as Naruto intertwined my fingers in his.

I had never done anything intimate like this with another person before. After all, when I realized I was gay in middle school I was too young to start dating, and once I reached high school I ended up falling for Naruto our freshman year. Considering my affection is entirely one sided and hasn’t left my head for three years, that means I’m pretty much totally inexperienced when it comes to anything romantic like holding hands or kissing. Being able to hold hands with the boy I was in love with made me feel like I was on cloud nine, but I was quickly brought back to reality remembering one, Naruto was straight, and two, he was only doing this to make Sakura jealous, which I knew wouldn’t work considering she was fucking around with Ino.

“How did seeing Itachi go?” Naruto asked.

“Good, good,” I answered, “but there’s something you should know about it. He knows what happened to your parents.”

“What he knows something about my foster mom Tsunade?” Naruto asked.

“No, your actual parents.” I answered.

Naruto stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out at first. “Well, what happened to them?”

“I don’t know how this happened, but they’re dead.” I answered. “My brother say their graces in Greenhill Cemetery.”

Naruto tried to play off whatever he was feeling in that moment but laughing. “So, what, Itachi just looks for people’s parents graves for fun?”

“Naruto, I’m sorry.” I said.

“Why are you apologizing, Sasuke? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Naruto said laughing again, but it was strained. 

“We can visit their graves if you’d like. I know this can be hard. My parents are dead too.” I said.

Naruto smiled faintly at me. “Yeah. We can do that. I’ll drive us.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I said, smiling faintly at him.

Naruto returned the gesture, and he stopped walking. I looked around to see we were in front of his homeroom. I looked at Naruto, and he let go of my hand. I did the same, and watched him carefully.

“I’ll see you after school.” Naruto said. “Meet me in the locker room, ok?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” I answered.

Naruto ruffled my hair, and walked into the classroom. He closed the door behind him, and I started walking to my homeroom with the feeling of Naruto’s hand against my own on my mind.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto get something off their chests.

The bell rang to indicate the end of classes, and I put my notebook in my backpack. I zipped the item up, and got out of my seat, slinging it across my right shoulder. I walked out of the classroom, and down the hallway over to the the stairs. I made my way down them, and turned the corner to walk into the locker room. I spotted Naruto leaning up against his locker, and he looked like he had a lot on his mind. He turned to me as I walked over to him, and he smiled at me. 

“Hey, Naruto.” I said.

“Hey, Sasuke.” Naruto replied. “You ready to head out?”

“Yeah. I’m all set.” I answered.

“Sweet. Let’s get going then.” Naruto said, getting off of his locker. 

He walked over to me, and offered me his hand. I laughed lightly, trying to ignore my racing mind, and put my hand in his. Naruto intertwined our fingers, and started walking out of the locker room. I came up to his right side, and we pushed through the crowded hallways to get into the parking lot.

“Does it make you uncomfortable to hold hands with me?” I asked. “I mean, you’re not gay.”

“No.” Naruto looked at me. “If it’s you I don’t mind. Any other guys I wouldn’t do it with, but you’re different.”

I stared at him. “I’m different?”

“Yeah,” Naruto looked away from me, “maybe it’s because we’re so close I don’t mind holding hands with you. It almost feels natural.”

My heart was like a drum directly in my ears. It was beating so loud I thought Naruto might be able to hear it, and I felt a blush finding its way onto my face. I used my free hand to conceal it, and all I wanted in that moment was to be able to kiss him, but I knew these feelings of mine would never be reciprocated. The only thing I could do was seal them inside a tiny box inside of my mind, locking away my secret away until the end of time, and throwing away the key.

Naruto would always be my best friend, and all I wanted was for him to be happy, but I knew the picture of his happiness would never include me as his boyfriend. My feelings for Naruto were a pipe dream in every sense of the term, an unattainable or fanciful hope or scheme with no real end in sight. Even if Naruto could never be happy with me as his lover, I would stand by him until the eventual end, because I was in love with him and always would be until the end of time.

All I wanted was for Naruto to like me back. I wanted to grow old with him, but knew Naruto would eventually marry some woman who caught his eye. They would have a bunch of kids since Naruto always wanted his own family, and I… I would pretend to be ok with the fact that the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world, would never be mind no matter how badly or desperately I wanted it to be.

“You look like you’re overthinking again.” Naruto said. “Let me guess, it’s about that girl you like, right?”

“Yeah. It’s about her.” I answered, the word tasting like venom on my tongue.

Naruto picked up on my distaste for the wrong pronoun when referring to the person that I liked. “You sound strained.”

“Naruto,” I began, trying to ignore the lump in my throat, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Shit, Sasuke, you look petrified.” Naruto said. We arrived at his car, and he let go of my hand. “Tell me in the car.”

I nodded, and Naruto unlocked his car. Naruto got behind the wheel, and started the engine. He looked at me, and tapped the passenger seat. I nodded, and grabbed the door handle on the passenger side car. I took a deep breath, and opened the car door, sitting down next to the man of my dreams, and closed the door behind me. Naruto pulled out of the parking spot, and I put on my seatbelt. I looked down at my hands, and balled them into tiny fists.

“I’m gay.” I said. Naruto slammed on the breaks. I felt his eyes on me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him because I didn’t want to see the emotion on his face. “I’m still the same Sasuke. Please, Naruto, please, don’t think anything different of me. I still want to be your friend, but if you don’t want to be mine, I would understand.”

Naruto was silent. It took all my courage and willpower to bring myself to look at him, and I studied his expression. It was shocked more than anything else, and he met my gaze. We stared at each other, but Naruto looked away first. He continued to drive, and that’s when I knew I had made a fatal mistake.

“Naruto, for the love of God, say something. Anything.” I croaked. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood to stop them from falling down my face. “Naruto, please. Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad…” Naruto finally said. “Just surprised. I mean, I thought you were so picky with girls because you had high standards, not because you were never attracted to them.”

Naruto continued. “Sasuke, I’m glad you told me this. The only thing about you being gay that really bothers me is that you thought you couldn’t tell me until now, and that breaks my heart. We’ll always be best friends. You being gay isn’t going to change that.”

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. “So, we’re still friends?”

“Of course.” Naruto answered. “I’m not going to throw away a friendship like ours just because you like other guys.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier it’s just… I was so scared of what you would think of me.” I replied.

“Hey, no worries.” Naruto said. “So the person you like. He’s a guy?”

“Yeah he is.” I answered. Being able to tell Naruto I liked another guy felt different, but it also felt like the right thing to do. “I’ve liked him ever since our freshman year.”

“He must be really hot if the most popular guy in school has a crush on him.” Naruto joked. 

I laughed. “I can’t imagine loving anyone else besides him. He’s the only one for me I think.”

“I can tell he makes you happy. You should see your face, you’re totally blushing.” Naruto said, smirking.

“Shut up, idiot.” I said, covering my face with my hand. “Where are we going? This isn’t the way to the cemetery.”

“I wanna get some flowers for my parents. They deserve that much I think.” Naruto said, glancing at me. “We can get some flowers for your parents too while we’re there.”

“Yeah. That sounds like a plan.” I replied.

Naruto pulled the car into parking spot, and killed the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car. I did the same, and closed the door behind me. I looked at the flower shop in front of us to see it was the Yamanaka’s, which was the only flower shop in town. I wondered if Sakura would be there, and Naruto came up to my left side. He offered me his hand, and I intertwined our fingers as we walked inside of the flower shop, side by side.

I spotted Ino behind the counter with Sakura talking to Ino. They didn’t notice us, and Naruto walked over to where the bouquets were being displayed. He grabbed one with his free hand, and looked at me. The bouquet consisted of various kinds of flowers that were all white. 

“This one good?” He asked.

I grabbed an identical one with my free hand. “Yeah. Let’s go pay.”

Naruto nodded, and we walked over to the counter. Ino and Sakura turned to us, and then glanced down at our hands. They looked at each other, and Naruto looked at Sakura as we put our bouquets on the counter to pay for them.

“You two are holding hands. What’s the story behind that?” Sakura asked.

“We’re dating now.” Naruto answered smugly. 

Sakura and Ino couldn’t hide their shock. Ino was the one who spoke first. “I told you they’d tie the knot, Sakura. Looks like you owe me twenty bucks.”

“You two are dating. Like a real couple.” Sakura said, ignoring Ino.

Naruto nodded, smiling wide. “Totally! I was the one who asked Sasuke out.”

“Well, how did he ask you out, Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“We went out for ice cream yesterday after the beach, and he asked me out there.” I answered.

Naruto nodded along, smiling wide. Sakura cleared her throat. “But, Naruto, I thought you were straight, and liked me.”

“You didn’t know? I’m bisexual.” Naruto replied. “But Sasuke is the only guy I really want to be with.”

Oh, how desperately I wish he meant those words. Sakura opened her mouth to say something. “Well, Ino and are are having a party tomorrow, and since you guys are a couple tomorrow why don’t you come together?”

“We’d love that!” Naruto answered for the both of us. He took out his wallet, and fished out forty dollars, handing it to Ino. “Keep the change.”

“Sure, I’ll do that.” Ino said, putting the money in the cash register. “Have a nice day, Naruto. You too, Sasuke.”

Naruto smiled at her, and grabbed both of our bouquets, handing one of them to me. We walked out of the flower shop, holding hands like when we entered. The two of us made our way to Naruto’s car, and Naruto let go of my hand, and unlocked the machine. He opened the backseat door, and placed his bouquet inside on it. Naruto turned to me, and stuck his hand out. I handed him the bouquet, and he placed it next to his own, closing the door. Naruto walked over to the driver’s side, and got behind the wheel. He put the keys in the ignition, and the car came to life not too long afterward. I got inside of the car next to him, and put my seatbelt on as Naruto pulled out of the parking spot to drive onto the main road.

“Since you told me your secret, I owe you one.” Naruto said. He paused. “Back at the flower shop when I told Ino and Sakura I was bisexual, I wasn’t lying.”

It was the absolute last thing I was expecting to come out of his mouth. “You’re bisexual? I didn’t know that.”

“I just figured it out actually.” Naruto said. “It’s all pretty recent.”

“Well, I’m glad you told me.” I replied.

“Of course. Of course.” Naruto said. “I’m really glad you told me you were gay, Sasuke. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. You’re perfect.”

I ignored the blush taking up my cheeks. “So are you.”

He laughed. “I’m far from perfect, but if you think I am I clearly must be doing something right.”

“Did you tell Tsunade what I told you about your parents?” I asked.

“Yeah. She told me she’d look into it. Like look for new reports regarding them and stuff.” Naruto answered. “I don’t know if she’ll find anything, but I hope she does.”

“Me too.” I replied. “I’m sure there’s something out there.”

“Yeah.” Naruto said.

He parked the car, and I looked out the windshield to see Greenhill Cemetery in front of us. Naruto killed the engine, and got out of the car. I followed him out into the parking lot, and closed the car door behind me. Naruto was carrying the two of our bouquets, and handed one of them to me. I thanked him, and he locked his car as he lead me into the cemetery.

We walked passed a few graves until we arrived at the grave of my parents. Naruto stood in front of it, and I placed the flowers next to the ones Itachi had placed there a few days ago. Naruto looked at me, and I met his gaze. His blue eyes stared deeply into mine, and he turned to the right of him to look at the grave next to the plot of land that belonging to my parents. I also looked at the large slab of stone, and noticed the name Uzumaki was etched on it. I turned back to Naruto, and he placed the flowers on the grave. I walked over to his right side, and stood next to him, staring at my unrequited love. Naruto put his head on my shoulder, and held onto my hand, the two of us not saying a word as we stared at the grave belonging to his parents.  



	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto go to Sakura's party.

I woke up the sound of a knock on my door. I sat up in my bed, and the door opened not too long afterward to reveal Itachi. He’d been staying at the house ever since our long awaited reunion yesterday, and I looked at him. He looked like our father overall, but had our mother’s eyes. We stared at each other, and he glanced down at my chest. I covered it with my blanket.

“Naruto is here.” Itachi said.

“Tell him I’ll be down in a minute. I have to shower.” I replied, getting out of my bed.

“You don’t need to cover your chest when you’re around me, y’know.” Itachi said.

“Go entertain Naruto for me while I shower.” I repeated.

“Alright, alright.” Itachi said, closing the door.

I got up from my bed, and walked over to my closet, grabbing an outfit, boxers, and socks to wear at the party. I walked into the en suite of my room, and closed the door behind me, locking it. I placed my clothes on the toilet lid, and started to take of my current outfit which only consisted of a pair of boxers, tossing it into the nearby hamper. I turned my attention to my naked body in the mirror, and stared at my reflection, my pitch black eyes staring back. I shook my head, and walked over to the shower, turning it on. Once the water was a temperature that was to my liking, I hopped inside, letting it work through my body.

All I could think about was the fact that Naruto was bisexual, which had to mean, no matter how small a chance it was, that there was still a likelihood that Naruto could like me back. He obviously told me he liked the same gender because he wanted me to know, and maybe it was just the dreamer in me, but something in my gut was telling me he told me because there were feelings there between us that we had left unsaid. 

I turned off the shower head, and walked back into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel form the rack, and dried off my body, tossing into the hamper once I was finished. I started putting my outfit on for the day, and once all the items of clothing were on, I examined myself in the mirror. I looked away after a few seconds of just absently staring at my reflection, and opened the drawer the hair dryer was in. I plugged in the machine into the outlet against the wall, and turned it on, starting to dry off my hair.

After around thirty minutes, I felt that my hair was dry, so I turned off the hair dryer. I unplugged it, and placed the item back in the drawer. I grabbed the bottle of hair gel on the vanity, and put some product on my hand. I ran it through my hair, slicking it back, and closed the container, placing the hair gel back on the counter. I washed off my hands, and turned off the faucet. I dried them off on a towel, and walked back into my room.

I went over to my end table, where my phone was charging, and unplugged it, pocketing the item. I walked out of my room, and down the hallway, over to the top of the stairs. I slid down the railing to see Naruto sitting down on the couch with Itachi sitting across from him. Naruto got up from his seat upon laying eyes on me,and I walked over to him.

“Ready to head out?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah. Itachi, we’ll be back before eleven.” I said, looking at my older brother.

“Be back anytime you’d like. I’m not your father.” Itachi said. He looked at Naruto. “It was good to see you again, Naruto. Take care of Sasuke.”

“You know I will, Itachi.” Naruto said. He looked at me. “C’mon let’s head out.”

Sakura actually lived in my neighborhood, so getting to her house wouldn’t be a problem. It worked in my favor since I had plans to drink since I knew Sakura wouldn’t host a party without alcohol involved, but Naruto wasn’t the kind of person to drink since he always said he didn’t like what it did to people. Naruto and I had plans to sleep over at my house once the party was over, and I wondered if we would share the bed like we always did before we both came out. I didn’t think Naruto would mind it considering he was never the kind to assume things, but that didn’t stop me from thinking he could read my mind in that exact moment.

We walked out of my house, and down the steps in the front yard. I spotted Naruto’s car in the driveway, and the two of us walked over to the sidewalk side by side. We made our way to Sakura’s house in silence, when I felt something graze my hand. I looked at Naruto, and he smiled that gorgeous smile I couldn’t help but lose myself in as he locked our hands together.

“You’re blushing.” Naruto teased.

“I am not.” I replied.

He laughed. “Sure, sure.”

We didn’t say anything else as we turned to corner to Sakura’s house. There was loud pop music playing throughout it, and people scattered around the front of it. Everyone ignored us for the most part, and we walked inside of the house in search of Sakura. We found her at the bar, and she was with Ino. Ino noticed us, and nudged Sakura, and Sakura put her cup down in the bar counter, and walked over to me, opened her arms for a hug. I laughed lightly, and let go of Naruto’s hand to hug her. We hugged each other for a few seconds, but she let go first, with myself doing the same. Sakura looked at Naruto, and smiled at him.

“Hey, Naruto.” She said.

“Hey, Sakura. Ino.” Naruto said, smiling faintly.

“How are you and Sasuke doing?” Ino asked.

“Good, good. We’re gonna hang out after this.” Naruto answered.

“Good for you two.” Sakura said.

“Naruto come with me for a second.” Ino said, walking over to him.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Naruto said. He looked at me. “Don’t die of alcohol poisoning while I’m gone.”

I laughed lightly. “I won’t.”

Naruto smiled at me, and Ino lead him to wherever she wanted him to be. I looked at Sakura, and she walked back over to the bar. She grabbed a fresh bottle of vodka, and got a plastic cup for me, pouring some vodka inside of it. I knocked it back, and stuck my cup out for more. Sakura obliged, and poured me some more vodka. We repeated this process for around twenty minutes until I was visibly drunk, and I walked away in search of Naruto without a word.

I walked into the backyard, and spotted Naruto talking to his ex girlfriend, Hinata. I felt a twinge of jealousy over come me, and I walked over to Naruto. Hinata and Naruto looked at me, and Naruto smiled at me.

“Hey Sasuke.” Naruto said.

“Narutoooooo,” I said, pulling him into a hug. 

“Sasuke, you’re drunk already?” Naruto asked.

“Uh, Sasuke, if you could leave us alone,” Hinata began.

I glared at her. “You’re the one who should leave. Naruto is my boyfriend.”

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, and walked away. I held onto Naruto like he would fly away without my iron grip keeping him in place, and moved my lips to his ear.

“I’m in love with you.” I said.

Naruto didn’t say anything, and I felt dizzy. That’s when I fell to the ground, hitting my head against the grass.


	5. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke talk about their feelings.

I woke up to see I was in a hospital room. I couldn’t remember how I had gotten there to begin with, and looked to my right to see Naruto looking out the window. He turned to me, and his face looked near tears as he engulfed me into a possessive hug. It hurt to hug him back considering I had an IV in my hand, but that didn’t stop me. Naruto let go of me first, and I did the same. My body felt sore as Naruto sat back down in the chair next to my bed.

“What happened?” I asked, stupidly.

“You got alcohol poisoning idiot.” Naruto said, an edge in his voice. “I literally told you not to do this, and yet you did.”

“Sorry.” I said, frowning. “I just… I don’t know…”

“There’s something you said,” Naruto said, “before you passed out. Something I haven’t been able to stop thinking about.”

I felt nervous. “What… What did I say?”

“That you were in love with me.” Naruto answered, looking into my eyes.

I didn’t say anything at first, the words dying behind the lump in my throat. I felt like my whole world was crumbling beneath me, and I knew I had to say something, but I just didn’t know what would make Naruto like me back when I knew he never would. I hated that Naruto knew about the one thing I never wanted him to know about me, and that our friendship would never be the same after this.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

“Sorry, I just don’t know what to say.” I stammered.

“So, it was a lie.” Naruto said.

“No! I would never lie about something like that.” I replied.

“So you were being serious.” Naruto said.

“Yes. I know you don’t like me back, but I still want for us to be-” I began, but was interrupted by Naruto placing his lips on mine.

It was the absolute last thing I was expecting him to do, and at first I stood there stiff, unsure why he was kissing me to begin with, but after a few seconds I brought my hands to his face, pulling him in as close as I possibly could. Our kiss started off meek and cautious, but quickly escalated into something a lot more desperate once the two of us realized we were in fact kissing. Naruto kissed me like there was clearly something he wasn’t telling me, and I kissed him back with as much force I could mange while sitting up in my hospital bed. The last thing I wanted was for it to end, but Naruto withdrew first, and I kept my hands on his face as he looked into my eyes.

“You’re an idiot.” Naruto said.

“That’s my line.” I replied.

“I’ve liked you this whole time, and you were too stupid to figure it out.” Naruto said, and my heart started beating faster in my chest.

“You… You’ve liked me this whole time?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes.” Naruto said. “I only dated Hinata to make you jealous.”

“So… What does that make us?” I asked.

“I knew you would ask.” Naruto laughed lightly. “Sasuke Uchiha, will you go out with me?”

I felt a smile find its way on my face. “Of course.”

Naruto pulled me into another kiss, and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was that gorgeous smile of his I loved almost as much as I loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody! like i mentioned before this was my first time ever writing a fanfic, and i really hope you enjoyed it! thank you so much for all the love and reading to the end!

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic, but i hope you enjoy!


End file.
